Zarya/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn * "Together, we are strong." Mid-game swap * "Zarya, ready for duty." * "Zarya online." ''(If Cyberian skin is equipped) Respawning * ''"Haha! Practice makes perfect." * "This fight is not over." * "A temporary set back." * "I will never surrender." * "Nuh uh; I am not a good loser." * "Just like in training." * "Give me another shot." * "I am still in the fight." * "Perseverance is the key." * "My will is unbroken." * " " * " " '' * ''" " (If champion or weightlifter skin is equipped) Using Abilities Particle Barrier * "Barrier activated." * "Give me your best shot." * "Bring it." * "Ready for battle." * "Hit me with your best shot!" (If Totally 80's skin is equipped) Projected Barrier * "Barrier's on you." * "Barrier's on you; go!" * "Get in there." * "Go!" * "You're covered." Energy * "Charging up!" * "Don’t be shy; hit me!" * "Don't hold back!" * "Is that all you've got?" * "Just a scratch." * "That's more like it!" * "That tickles." * "Maximum charge!" (at 100% charge) Graviton Surge * " " (self/enemies) * "Fire at will!" (allies) Kills * "Do you even lift?" * "Promising, but not good enough." * "From Russia, with love." * "I know you can do better than that." * "Heh, you could have been a contender." (If champion or weightlifter skins equipped) * "Check out this gun." * "Your team was depending on you." * "I am the champion." * "Weak mind, weak body." '' * ''"I am just getting warmed up." '' Killing Bastion / Orisa / Zenyatta * "''Never trust an omnic." * "That is for my people." Killing Doomfist *''"Not as tough as you look."'' Killing Reaper or Sombra on Volskaya Industries * “''You should have stayed out of Russia.” Killing Sombra * ''"Mission completed!" * "Pest." Killing Torbjorn * "That is for the suffering of my people." Killing a member of Overwatch on Volskaya Industries * "Overwatch is not wanted here." Melee Kills * "Weak!" * "I break you." * "Take the pain." * "THIS is strength!" * "What's your damage?" (If Totally 80's skin is equipped) Multi-kills * "A gold medal performance!" ''(Champion or weightlifter skins equipped) * ''"I am at the top of my game!" * "I am unyielding!" * "Onwards to victory!" * "That's how we do it!" Kills with Graviton Surge * "Feel the gravity!" * "Gravity kills." * "Irresistible!" * "That's the power of attraction." Communication Wheel Hello * "Hello!" * "Greetings." * "Sup!" ''(If Totally 80's skin is equipped) * ''" " * " " Need Healing * "Need healing." * "I need healing." * "I am injured." Group Up * "Group up." * "Group up here." * "Group up with me." * "Join me." * "I have your back."I will make my country proud." (Champion or weightlifter skin equipped)' (Facing ally) Ultimate Status * "My ultimate is charging." (<90%) * "My ultimate is almost ready." (90-99%) * "Graviton Surge is ready." (100%) * "My ultimate is ready!" (100%) * " My ultimate is ready, let’s do this!"I will make my country proud." (Champion or weightlifter skin equipped)' (Facing Ally) Understood * "Understood." * "Acknowledged." * " " Thanks * "You have my thanks." * "Thank you." * " " Unlockable Voice Lines * "Strong as the mountain." (default) * "Feel the burn!" * "Get down, give me 20." * "I am Mother Russia." * "I can bench more than you." * "I will break you." * "In Russia, game plays you." * "Are you in need of personal training?" * "No mercy." * "I want to hug you like big, fuzzy, Siberian bear." * " " * "Welcome to the gun show!" * "No pain, no gain." (Summer Games 2016) * "Never forget the fallen." (Halloween Terror 2016) * "For the motherland!" (Winter Wonderland) * "Get pumped." (Year of the Rooster) * "I was born in battle." ''(Uprising) * ''"Ready to give up?" ''(Uprising) * ''"Is that all?" ''(Anniversary) * ''"Peace through superior firepower!" ''(Anniversary) * ''"It's only a game. Why do you have to be mad?" ''(Summer Games 2017) * ''"Don’t be scared." '' (Halloween Terror 2017) * ''"Cool it." '' (Winter Wonderland 2017) * ''"Вот где соба́ка зары́та." '' (Year of the Dog) * ''"You have failed your team." '' (Retribution) * ''"Let’s get physical." '' (Anniversary 2018) Special Receiving Ana's Nano Boost * ''"I am strong!" * "I am unstoppable!" * "My strength, unleashed!" Watching an ally get a kill * "I knew you could do it." * "Well done." * "Nice shot." * "You're credit to the team." * "Not bad, old man." (Sees an allied Reinhardt eliminate an enemy) On fire * "I am on fire." * "I am on fire! Everyone follow me!" * "I'm on fire, I will lead us to victory." Pre-game objectives Capturing point (Attack) * “''Everyone, on the objective!” * ”''I am taking the objective, reinforce this position.” * ”''I claim this objective, stand with me!” Capturing point (Defense) * ''"Get on the objective, we cannot let it fall into their hands."I will make my country proud." (Champion or weightlifter skin equipped)' * ”''Push them back.” * ”''They’re taking the objective, concentrate our defenses.” Time running out (attack) * “''Push forward!” * ”''This is it, push forward!” * ”''We’re out of time, attack!'' * ”''We’re out of time, give it everything you’ve got!” Time running out (defense) * “''Just a little longer, turn them back!” * ”''They are running out of time, we must hold them back.” * ”''They must not get past.” * ”''Turn them back!” Payload moving (attack) * “''Escorting the payload.” * ”''I am moving the payload, fall in with me.” * ”''Let’s keep this moving.” Payload moving (defense) * “''They’re moving payload, stop them!” Payload stuck * “''Primary objective; move the payload.” * ”''The payload stopped; get it moving.” * ”''We need to get the payload moving.” Sees an enemy ultimate * "Take cover!"I will make my country proud." (Champion or weightlifter skin equipped)' Enemy Mercy resurrect * "They have been revived."I will make my country proud." (Champion or weightlifter skin equipped)' Enemy Teleporter * “''They must have a teleporter.” * ”''Teleporter located.” * ”''The enemy teleporter is destoryed.” Enemy Shield Generator * “''They have a shield generator.” * ”''I have located their shield generator.” * ”''Shield generator destroyed.” Pre-game lines * "Be sure to stretch before engaging in rigorous, physical activity." * "Don’t just stand around; do something." * "Just like in training: visualize, then execute." * "Give it your all." * "We all have our jobs to do." * "I will make my country proud." (Champion or weightlifter skin equipped) * "It is not the strength, but the fight!"I will make my country proud." (Champion or weightlifter skin equipped)'' (Champion or weightlifter skin equipped)'' * "My new year’s resolution? Peace on earth."I will make my country proud." (Champion or weightlifter skin equipped)' (New Year’s resolution) On Horizon Lunar Colony * " " (when using the telescope) On Nepal * "I do not trust these omnics...and I do not like this place." On Numbani * "The humans who live here are fools to trust the omnics. They will see." On Volskaya Industries * "Katya is a hero to my people; we must protect what she has built." * " " * "В гостях хорошо, а дома лучше.” On Eichenwalde * "I will not let the fate that befell this place happen to my country." On Junkertown *''"Let Russia never repeat the mistakes of this country."'' Pre-Game Conversations With Bastion With Doomfist With D.Va With Genji With Mei With Orisa With Reinhardt With Sombra With Torbjörn With Winston With Zenyatta Unorganized quotes 5 4 3 2 1 100% A champion’s reward. A speedy recovery. Acknowledged. Attacking. Clear the area. Defend the objective. Defending. Don’t count me out. Enemy turret eliminated. Everyone on the objective. Farewell. Find the teleporter. Form up here. Get on the objective, we cannot let it fall into their hands. Get ready. Get to cover. Give it your best shot. Goodbye. Hard work is its own reward. I am moving the payload; fall in with me. I am ready. I am taking the objective; reinforce this position. I am the strongest woman in the world. I believe in you. I claim this objective; stand with me! I have your back. I need healing. I think I’ve got this, old man. I was born in battle. I will catch that moose and squirrel. I will break you. I will never surrender. I won the arms race. I’m even stronger. I’m on the attack. I am the champion. I am unyielding. In my world, bench presses you. In Russia, match makes you. Is that all you’ve got? I’ve got you. Just a little longer, turn them back. Let us stop the payload together. Let’s keep this moving. Move the payload! My strength is much greater than yours. My training paid off. My ultimate is ready. Never forget the fallen. Never give up. Next time, I’ll do one better. Nice shot. Not a chance. Not good. Not this way. On my way. Onwards. Peace through superior fire power. Priority target identified. Protect the objective. Push forward. Push them back. Ready for action. I need shields! Sniper, be wary! Something to add to my collection. Stop the payload. Take the objective. Teleporter located. That armor doesn’t look so heavy. That tickles. That was close. That’s a relief. The enemy teleporter is destroyed. The payload is moving; halt their progress. The payload stopped; get it moving. The teleporter is destroyed. They are forming up for an attack. They are running out of time; we must hold them back. They have a shield generator. They must have a teleporter. They must not get past. They are moving the payload; stop them! This is it; push forward. This is my championship. This is strength. Together, we achieved victory. Together, we are strong. Turn them back. Turret eliminated. Understood. We fight for the people. We must redouble our efforts. We need a healer. We need another tank. We need to get the payload moving. We need a tank. We will return stronger. We’re out of time; attack. We’re out of time; give it everything you’ve got. They’re taking the objective; concentrate our defenses. You have failed your team. Category:Quotes